


Lou!!!

by HazzandLou__02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Fluff, Harry Styles Misses Louis Tomlinson, Harrys homealone for a few hours, Louis goes to work, M/M, harry is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzandLou__02/pseuds/HazzandLou__02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis leaves for a few hours to go to a metting, leaving Harry at home alone. Harry misses Louis...alot.</p>
<p>He cant wait for Louis to come back home.</p>
<p>Dont judge I know I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lou!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Dont judge the summary and i hope you enjoyed.

~One Shot~

"Haz!" Louis called from down stairs. "Haz!?" he called again sounding as if he was at the bottom of tge steps. Harry could here him walking up the stairs and pretended to be asleep.

"Haz...I know you aren't asleep." Louis says standing at the door.

Harry opened his eyes, with a sad look in his eyes. "Lou...I'm not asleep, but you wouldn't have left until I woke up." Harry sighed

"Oh Haz." Louis said walking to the bed. He set next to Harry and  smiled at the beautiful sight in front of him. "I'll only be gone 6 hours. Thats not two long. Right?" Louis asked rubbing the pad of his thumb on Harry's cheek.

"I guess. But its to long for me." Harry frowned.

Louis let out a small huff and kissed Harry's cheek. "I could get you a cuppa, if you'd like, right before I leave. I'll see you later, love. Okay?" Louis said pressing a small kiss to Harry's head.

"Okay. Bye Lou." harry said closing his eyes.

"Bye Haz. I'll see you at 10 okay." louis said before he got up from his and Harry's shared bed and walked out with a sigh. He walked slowly down the stairs and out the door. He waited a bit in the car before driving off to work.

Harry frowned when hereing the front door close. Today was going to be a long day for Harry.  Days aren't usually like this with Louis and Harry cause Louis only has to leave some days for his job. He has mettings and has to leave once a month for 4 hours for it. Harry dreads those days.

~

Harry waited a few, before getting out of bed. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

He went to the counter that had a cuppa on it. Harry smiled slightly and walked over to it. He picked it up being careful of the still very hot, rainbow cup, in his hand. (Yes the cup from the DMD music video)

He took small sips and eventually he was finished. Which was bad for him. That tea mad time go by  preety quickly.

Now he played the waiting game. Harry...Harry hates the waiting game with a burning passion.

7:23A.M.

Harry went back up to his and Louis' shared room and laided in bed. He just laided there. Board. He was so board. He tried going back to sleep...that didnt work. So he just laid there...board.

7:38

"Lou?" Harry called. "Lou...please hurry up!" he called out to no one. He sighed knowing no one can hear him.

7:54

"Lou! Louis! Boo bear! Lou bear! Louis! TommoTomlinson! Boyfriend! Husband! Daddy! Louis!" Harry called out. He HATES being home alone with nothing to do.

/I wish Louis would just hurry up/ he thought to himself. /I can't even text him. I'd probably get him in trouble/ he thought with a loud sigh.

8:20

"It's only be an hour and 20 minutes. Ahhhhhh! Louis hurry up. I still have 2 hours and 40 minutes!" Harry yelled.

8:58

"Lou!" Harry yelled walking to Louis' closet. He grabbed Louis' favorite blue sweater.

He put it on and laid back in to his bed. He sighed snuggling into himself.

9:36

Harry walked over to his shelf and grabbed the bear that Louis won for him when they went on a date, a long time ago.

He held onto it and smiled thinking of the memory and forgetting Louis wasn't there with him.

9:45

"Lou! Lou! Hurry up! You almost done! Just hurry up!" Harry said looking at the clock.

9:55

/Just 5 more minutes./ He thought to himself. /5 more minutes/ he thought.

10:00

"Louis?" Harry said running down the stairs and set on the couch.

"Louis? Are you almost here?" he asked no one. He sighed knowing it would take at least 5 minutes to get home.

10:03

"Louis hurry up please!" harry said sighing.

The door nob started to rattle causeing Harry to jump up in excitement. Louis walked in and smiled at the sight of harry in his blue sweater. "Oh, Love. Did you miss me?" Louis asked with a smile.

"Not at all." he smiled kissing Louis.

"Um hm...sure thing Harry." Louis laughed and kissed Harry again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it??? Lol im WEIRD.


End file.
